


Boyfriends' relics and other Avengers-worthy things

by cutebutpsyco



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Funny, Give the Cloak its own character tag, Humor, M/M, Short and Funny, you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: Tony could understand them, considering that he wasn’t the most subtle between the boyfriends and he had the best partner ever for that in the shape of the Asshole Supreme. But, again, all they shared in public were dirty innuendos, and it was harmless.





	Boyfriends' relics and other Avengers-worthy things

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ShieldHammer is a ship I've never thought about until somewhen around this winter, but honestly, I kinda like it. Not as much as Stucky, but still. This fic is pure crack, anything is just from my twisted mind (?), but we all know Thor would show is partner off every given occasion and AoU just proved it.   
> I hope you'll like this =)
> 
> As always, nothing belongs to me. This isn't beta-read.

The fact that Steve could lift Thor’s hammer was becoming extenuating for everyone but the two of them. The entire Avengers team had to acknowledge that the only thing worse than that was the double dates between the blonde idiots and the queens of New Asgard, and, at least, all of what Val and Sif did was trying to murder each other while actually giving PDA a new and complete more embarrassing meaning. 

Tony could understand them, considering that he wasn’t the most subtle between the boyfriends and he had the best partner ever for that in the shape of the Asshole Supreme. But, again, all they shared in public were dirty innuendos, and it was harmless. A little less so was Steve Rogers going around the Compound wielding his boyfriend’s hammer. (“Oh, yes Sam, is super funny, thank you!” Tony was really sad he never thought about that before)   
The point was that, on top of everything, Thor always loved to show off his partners. It came with his golden soul: he had to praise them every given occasion, and the god’s favourite hobby seemed to be telling everyone and their mothers that Steve Rogers was worthy. And that was frustrating for everyone else. Especially Tony.

Because the point was that even if they managed to work together, things were less than okay between them, and Stark didn’t agree with Mjönlir, at all. 

“I don’t need to be able to raise the fucking thing to smash it against Roger’s feet,” He was saying to Bruce. One of the idiots forgot the thing in front of the cupboard where he kept his good Italian coffee, and good luck to try and open that, the combined force of one Iron Man gauntlet and the Hulk together didn’t succeed in moving it one inch, let alone clear the way what was enough to open the cupboard. “Worthy my ass! That’s bullying at its finest.” 

“Tony, we can go to Star…”

“Don’t say it! Years and years of friendship and you still think is it that same?” Stark rolled his eyes at the ceiling and Bruce couldn’t help but laugh. “Fine, let’s call Dr Wizard.” 

He decided, a moment later, reaching for his phone just to be interrupted by Thor entering the room and taking the thing up. “Oh, here it is, I thought I left it in the gym, Steve probably…”

“We know,” Tony was exasperated, Bruce had tears in his eyes for the laughing. “I feel like someone here is compensating, but again, cool for you both.” 

And it was, Tony didn’t see Cap that happy since he had memory, and he was glad Thor had found someone who could understand and help him with the sense of loose. They were the perfect couple, the problem was the fucking hammer. 

—

“Boss, propulsor is offline,” Friday alerted him as if Tony didn’t notice that from the free fall he was having. That was going to hurt. And that showed to everyone that a parachute in Peter’s suit was a perfect idea. Not that he needed it, though. Or maybe he did. 

“I’ve got Stark,” Sam’s voice streamed through the comm while the Falcon rapidly moved to reach him. But from the data Friday was providing, he was too far away. And then something caught him, wrapping around his shoulders and softly floating him toward the floor. “Ok, guys, you are seeing this too?”

And the point was: the Sorcerers weren’t even on the field, and he had no idea how the Cloak of Levitation out of everything came into the picture, but, apparently, it did. Despite being a snarky piece of fabric, it never seemed to be too fond of Tony. It was jealous of his master, very likely, and now the last thing he was waiting for was for it to attach to his shoulders. From what he knew of the annoying cape, it wasn’t something common to see it around someone else’s shoulders. 

“It chose Strange as its Master,” Wong once told him. “After centuries it has been in an exposition case, it simply flew on Stephen’s shoulders and decided to deem him worthy.” 

Tony smiled into the collar of it once Cloakie delivered him safely on the floor. “Hey, where is the handsome Sorcerer that come along with you?” 

—

Cloakie was still on his shoulders. Stephen reached the Avengers after the battle, saying them that his relic fleed the Sanctum in the middle of the fight and stared at Tony who was now proudly wearing it. He said nothing, though, just accepting Peter’s proposal to join their ritual post-fight movie night. 

“So, I might not be the King of Asgard here,” Stark said, a cocky smile painted on his lips while he snuggled closer to his boyfriend’s body on the couch they were seating on. Steve, head on Thor’s lap and already half-asleep raised a hand as to offer himself volunteer for the title. “But I value this opinionated piece of cloth more than a not so sentient hammer. And Cloakie decided I’m good enough for its Master. You are not the only worthy there, Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments'n'kudos make me happy!
> 
> Say hi @ironstrange-is.the-endgame on tumblr


End file.
